In the related art, with respect to bis(substituted aryl)-substituted dihydroazole compounds, 4-dihydroazole-substituted benzoic acid amide compounds (see Patent Document 1) such as 4-[4-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-3H-pyrrole-2-yl]-2-methyl-N-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)benzoic acid amide, N-acyl-1-(4-dihydroisoxazole-substituted phenyl) alkylamine compounds (see Patent Document 2) such as 2-chloro-N-cyclopropylcarbonyl-4-[5-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl]benzyl amine, and 3,5-bis(substituted aryl)-substituted dihydroisoxazole compounds (see Patent Document 3) such as 5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-[4-(1,2,4-triazole-1-yl)phenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole are known to exhibit pest control activity, particularly insecticidal and miticidal activity. However, nothing is disclosed with respect to an N-acyl-1-(4-dihydroazole-substituted phenyl) alkylamine compound and a bis(substituted aryl)-substituted dihydroazole compound according to the present invention.
In addition, it is known that a 4-(4-aminophenyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-2-substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydro-3H-pyrrole derivative, a 5-(4-aminophenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-2-substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole derivative and a 5-(4-aminophenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-2-substituted phenyl-4,5-dihydrothiazole derivative are used as an intermediate for producing an insecticide (see Patent Document 4), and further, there are also known a report of synthesizing a 2,5-bis(substituted phenyl)-5-alkyl-4,5-dihydroxazole derivative (for example, see Non-patent Document 1 to Non-patent Document 4) and a report of synthesizing a 2,5,5-tris(substituted phenyl)-4,5-dihydroxazole derivative (for example, see Non-patent Document 5). However, nothing is disclosed with respect to an N-acyl-1-(4-dihydroazole-substituted phenyl) alkylamine compound and a bis(substituted aryl)-substituted dihydroazole compound according to the present invention, and further, nothing is known with respect to the usefulness of these compounds as a pest control agent.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-091708 specification    Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO 2007/105814 pamphlet    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-016017 specification    Patent Document 4: International Publication No. WO 2004/018410 pamphlet    Non-patent Document 1: The Journal of Organic Chemistry (J. Org. Chem.), vol. 52, p. 2523 (1987)    Non-patent Document 2: The Journal of Organic Chemistry (J. Org. Chem.), vol. 60, p. 5661 (1995)    Non-patent Document 3: Polish Journal of Chemistry (Polish J. Chem.), vol. 59, p. 375 (1985)    Non-patent Document 4: Journal of Chemical Research, Synopses (J. Chem. Research, Synopses), p. 352 (1988)    Non-patent Document 5: Polish Journal of Chemistry (Polish J. Chem.), vol. 56, p. 867-869 (1982)